The Pumpkin King and the Snow Queen
by Glittering Turquoise
Summary: What would happen if Jack Skellington and Elsa of Arendelle could meet in dangerous circumstances?


**Greetings everyone! Welcome to my first Nightmare Before Christmas/Frozen crossover! Yes it has finally came and it's now the second story to appear in the NBC/Frozen crossover archive. **

**Remember, this story takes place the same year during the month of January and 6 months ago after the 2014 film and after NBC. Except this is an AU where Jack and Sally remained as best friends. I got nothing against that pairing. But it's just that…I really preferred them as pals. The same goes for Jack Frost and Elsa. Please don't get mad at me. **

**Disclaimer: I totally owned nothing from Disney and Tim Burton but I do own this story including my own OC characters. Moreover, you can't claim any of my stories as your own creations unless if you have ideas for your own versions. **

**Finally, the long chatting was over! So start reading and let me know if you like this story in your reviews. Oh and perhaps some ideas and suggestions if you can in order to get this story moving please? : )**

* * *

><p><strong>(Halloween Town)<strong>

It was just another day of boredom for Jack Skellington as he was nibbling on his pencil in his home or his tower, lingering within his skeletal head, searching for ideas for next Halloween all over again.

It has been over three months since the holiday has been passed on October 31 and a week ever since Christmas on December 25. He remained his position as the Pumpkin King and he and Sally both stayed as best friends like a brother and sister relationship.

Oogie Boogie was gone and peace and harmony returned along with normalcy in both Christmas and Halloween Town. His sack has been torn out and his bugs were dead.

Sally apologized to Dr, Finklestein for poisoned his tea triple times with Deadly Nightshade and made him took a nap from the Frog's breath in his soup in order to attend the town's meeting out of curiosity. Eventually they're getting more closer and bonded with each other more like a father and daughter instead of being enemies and rebellious.

Sandy Claws or Santa Claus (A name which he, Jack himself had mispronounced quite often) forgave him and was grateful for being rescued but wasn't happy with the skeleton king's action.

From that day on, Jack swore to never steal another ruler's holiday again as long as he begins to learn and understand his mistakes and his actions before another disaster strikes all because of him.

This year is a brand new beginning for him. Two days after being invited back to Christmas Town along with Sally, Dr. Finklestein, the mayor, and everyone else if they promise to be good behaved in which they already have in order not to ruin the new year eve's party and went on being successful without a hitch.

However, the troublemaking little trio, Lock, Shock, and Barrel were still under Jack's surveillance and suspicions. They've vowed to never do anymore bad again now that their master was dead.

Almost everyone believed them but the pumpkin king himself can't be sure, minus the fact that the Sally forgave them and begged him to lighten up. Moreover, including the mayor.

Now Jack is confused himself. Could he be able to go easy on those three kids? Will they remain good behaved for the rest of the year? And even forever? Then he shrugs his shoulders and nodded his head.

'Of course they will, hopefully, ' Jack thought to himself as he puts away his unbitten pencil from his teeth and places it inside his desk drawer along with the graphs paper, a sketchbook that was nearly completed with over 730 pages which lasted only for 2 years just for his use, and blue prints with the inventions and decorations contains inside the compartment as well.

'Now that they weren't go to cause any misdoings this year and probably have something else better stuffs to do for good, so will I. But now that I gave myself a personal break, what will I do today? Sally is probably at this hour cooking the doctor's favorite worm wart soup so I guess that I couldn't bother her to teach my first sewing lessons like she had promised right now. The vampires…still snoozing till night. Zero…' his thoughts tailed off as he turns his armchair around and looks down at his trusted and loyal spiritual dog who had slept from midnight till 10 o'clock without any dog food or a bone on its bowl while Jack on the other hand had been awake about an hour ago and hasn't eaten breakfast yet.

Watching his beloved pet's sleeping form brought a smile on the skeleton's face as he lightly chuckles to himself "Goodness knows how long has he been horribly jolly he's been having such a peaceful dream. Then again, I have been up all night myself. Perhaps a few hours of sleep to past the boring morning will do me some good".

So he closes his desk and get up to change into his pajamas, later he returns to his bed and goes to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait for the next volmune of "The Pumpkin King and the Snow Queen". <strong>


End file.
